Shinkenger 18:Century
by shinkendetective
Summary: A story of the Shikengers in the 18:Century. Better description in ch1. Rated M for now don't know if I'll keep that rating. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A story of the Shinkengers set in the 18 century. The war with the Gedoshu is going full swing. In order for the Shinkengers to survive they must find someone to take up the mantle of Shinken Pink.**

Shinkenger: 18th Century

Ch 1

Break Tradition

Japan: Year 1862. Two kids were outside playing with a ball when suddenly Ayakashi came out of a crevice. The kids tried to run but they were soon ganged up upon but a swarm of Ayakashi. Just as the kids were about to be killed a little lion figure attack the Ayakashi.

Just then a drum beat came out of nowhere and a flag with a symbol on it appeared and two figures came out from it.

"Yet another day fighting the Gedoshu. Right Take-Chan?"

"Ah. You ready Genta?"

Genta smiled. "Of course."

Takeru then said. "Let's go Shodophone! Ippitsu Sojo!"

"Sushi Changer! Ikkan Kenjo!"

In a flash the two of them change in two samurai like uniforms.

"Shinken Red. Shiba Takeru."

"The Same Gold Umemori Genta."

Shinkengers! Going Forth!" Both then said.

In a matter of minutes the Ayakashi were destroyed. Takeru and Genta transformed out of their Shinkenger forms.

"That is the third time in a day for the last 4 days the Gedoshu have been attacking like that." Genta said. "What do you think if going on with them Take-Chan?"

"Don't know. But we'll just have to keep fighting them when they do show up."

"TONO!" A voice shouted. It was Jii.

"Tono, Genta are you two alright?"

"Relax O-san, Take-Chan and I here are find."

"Where are the others?" Takeru asked.

"No need to worry Tono they took care of the Gedoshu on their end, now come I actually want to have a meeting with all of you."

The three of them made it back to the Shiba home where Ryunosuke, Kotoha, and Chiaki were waiting for them. Ryunosuke shot up and started asking questions.

"My lord are you alright?"

"Relax Ryunosuke. It was just a small matter." Takeru replied. "Now everyone sit down Jii here wishes to have a meeting."

A few seconds later the Kuroko brought everyone tea and Jii was ready.

"Everyone as you know the Gedoshu have been attacking nonstop in the past few days. The five of you have done well up till now preventing them from taking over the world. But now I believe it is time to for us to add the sixth Shinkenger."

"You mean Shinken Pink?" Chiaki asked.

"That is correct."

"But I thought the Shiraishi family never had a child?" Kotoha said.

"That is correct. I have decided that we have to break tradition and find someone who can be a trustworthy Shinken Pink."

Everyone turned to Takeru waiting for an answer. "As Jii said we have no choice. Jii tomorrow send a notice to the town's folk."

"Yes." Hikoma replied. "I'll start preparation right away." He then left.

Takeru continued the discussion though. "Alright for the time being we need to make a new strategy."

"TONO!" Jii yelled.

Takeru and the others ran to where Jii shouted.

"Jii what is it?" Takeru asked.

He then saw a girl collapsed on the door step.

"Jii get the Kuroko quick."

Jii nodded then left. While Takeru went to the girl.

"Oi are you alright? Say something."

The girl then moan.

"_Good she's alive._" Takeru thought to himself.

Just then the girl open one of her eyes and even though it was only a second Takeru could have sworn she looked right at him with hatred.

Just then the Kuroko came and carried her to the medical room.

"Tono do you know who that is?" Ryunosuke asked.

"No."

After an hour the Kuroko let them know that she was all better and was awake. The five Shinkengers and Jii walked into the room.

"Hello." Was the first words the girl said.

"Hello." The five of them said.

"What happened?" The girl asked next.

Takeru replied. "You collapsed in front of our doorstep. It turned out you were struck by poison in some way. Luckily the Kuroko here managed to take it out before it could spread any further than it did."

"I see." She then turned to a Kuroko who was right next to her giving her food. "Thank you."

The Kuroko nodded.

The girl then turned back to Takeru and the others and said, "My name is Mako, Mako Shigeru."

"I am Takeru Shiba and these here are Hikoma, Ikenami Ryunosuke, Umemori Genta, Hanaori Kotoha, and Tani Chiaki. Pleased to meet you."

"Please to meet you." The others said.

"Shiba? You mean the family that has been fighting the Gedoshu?" Mako asked.

"The same." Genta replied.

"Wow. I actually feel like I am intruding in a way."

"Don't worry about it names mean nothing to us." Takeru said to Mako.

Mako smiled. "That's good to know."

"Alright everyone I believe we should let Shigeru-san get some more rest." Jii said.

With that they left Mako's room.

The six of them thought that Mako seemed like a nice lady, however soon they would realize that Mako is not who she says she is.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Assassination Attempt

Takeru fell right asleep. Fighting the Gedoshu three times in one day is pretty exhausting. A few minutes later his door opened and a black figure crept into his room the figure went right on top of Takeru and pulled out a dagger and struck down at Takeru's neck.

The Assassin was please until the dagger was pulled out and saw it had no blood on it. Just then something shiny caught the Assassin's eye a sword was swung towards the Assassin's neck.

The Assassin dodged it. And noticed it was Takeru.

"Who are you?" Takeru demanded.

But the intruder ran out of the room. Takeru chased the killer outside.

"I'll ask you one more time. Who are you?"

The Assassin said nothing."

"Tono!" Jii yelled.

Jii along with Genta and the others ran to Takeru's side.

"My lord are you okay?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Yes. Don't worry."

"Who is this guy?" Chiaki asked.

"Don't know yet." Takeru replied.

Finally the Assassin spoke in a deep voice to disguise it . "You may have survived this time Shiba but make no mistake I will get my revenge." Then he threw a smoke bomb and vanished.

"Revenge? Take-chan what was that guy talking about?"

"No clue." Then a thought struck Takeru. "The girl Mako is she okay?"

All of them then ran to her room and Jii open the door quietly and saw that she was asleep safe and sound. "She is alright Tono."

"Tono-sama how did you know someone was trying to kill you?" Kotoha asked.

"I analyzed the poison that struck Mako and noticed it to be from a plant not found in this part in Japan and I had a hunch that that an attempt might happen."

"As expected from our lord." Ryunosuke said.

"Well we all better get back to sleep tomorrow I'll start working on creating a new alarm system." Jii said.

Everyone went to their rooms except Takeru and Jii.

"Jii will Mako be okay tomorrow?"

"Yes Tono. Why?"

"I was thinking about having her try out to become Shinken Pink."

"Tono are you sure? We don't really know anything about her."

"Don't worry. I'll take full responsibility if anything happens."

With that both of them went into their rooms. What they didn't know was that Mako was awake now and heard everything.

She got excited at the idea of being Shinken Pink.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Early Morning

Takeru got up really early. The assassination attempt put the entire Shina house on high alert. Takeru grabbed his shinai and started practicing. After about an hour practice Takeru sat down and looked up at the sky thinking about the Gedoshu.

"Takeru?" A voice called to Takeru.

He turned to see it was Mako.

"Mako your up early did I wake you?"

"No I just woke and heard a noise and found you training. Sorry if I disturbed you."

"Don't worry about I just finished actually."

The two of them then sat down.

"Where do you hail from Mako?"

"Far to the south of here why?"

"I was just curious."

"Takeru what happen last night?

"What?"

"I actually heard the conversation you all were having, something about a security system and me possibly becoming Shinken Pink."

"I see. Someone tried to assassinate me last night."

"What? Was it from the Gedoshu?"

"Actually it was a human."

"Really but why?"

"I don't know he said something about revenge. So Jii today is going to work on a new security system for us."

"I see and what about me being Shiken Pink? I thought that only members of the Shiraishi family were allowed."

"Normally true but the family never had a child. We have no choice but to break the tradition this time."

"I see. But what makes you think I'm qualified?"

"Don't know yet. But we are taking a chance on you."

"Well I'll do my best do try and take the mantle."

Takeru smiled. Just then Jii came outside.

"Ah my Lord, Shigeru-san there you are. I was wondering where you were."

"I was just talking to Takeru and please call me Mako."

"Very well Mako."

An hour later the Shinkengers and Mako were ready for breakfast, however as a returning favor for taking care of her Mako volunteered to cook for them. However after watching her cook they began to regret it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Shinken Pink

After what could be called breakfast the Shikengers and Jii took Mako to the training area to see if she had what it takes to be Shinken Pink.

The training started by Jii explaining what Mojikara is and how it works, then had Ryunosuke and Chiaki give a couple demonstrations. Finally they were ready to see what Mako could do.

They started by having her practice using Mojikara to make anything. However having never having any Samurai training it didn't go well.

Next up they decided to have here try and wield a sword. Luckily in this case she did better.

"I guess using a knife is actually good training." Chiaki said.

"Not bad." Jii said.

Takeru then decided that she would need to start learning how to use Mojikara is she was to become Shiken Pink.

"I'll stay and watch over her training the rest of you start your daily look outs for any attacks." Takeru ordered.

After everyone left Takeru gave Mako paper to practice with.

"Let's try practicing with Mojikara again, this time let's try making something smaller."

Mako then tried creating small gusts of wind but to no avail. After an hour Mako took a break.

"I didn't know using Mojikara was actually draining." Mako said.

"Mako do you know what Mojikara actually is?" Takeru asked.

"The power of words?"

"In a way. Then what do you think makes Mojikara work?"

Mako couldn't find an answer.

"It's the meaning of the Characters."

"What do you mean?"

"When you create a symbol you need to understand the meaning of the word."

"The meaning?"

"Right. It's not just writing the word its thinking strongly about it as well. For instance when I create the symbol for fire I think strongly about how powerful I want to make the fire."

"I see."

"Now let's try again. Think about the wind and how strong you want to make it."

"Alright."

Mako stood in front of the paper again and took a deep breath and thought about the wind. She then wrote the symbol of the wind and this time a powerful gale blew from the symbol.

Takeru clapped at Makos success.

"Now you're getting somewhere." Takeru said.

For another hour Mako continued practicing Mojikara. Around the time she was done Hikoma and the other Shinkengers returned.

As another form of repayment Mako cooked them lunch.

The Kuroko prepared the medical supplies.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

First Battle

The Shinkengers needed to find a way for Mako to feel that she doesn't need to repay them for letting her stay that didn't include cooking.

"Takeru you have to think of something. My stomach can't take another meal like that." Chiaki complained.

"I'm thinking." Takeru replied.

Just then the Gedo alarm sounded.

"There attacking the cost line." Hikoma said.

"Alright let's go." Takeru said.

Then he turned to Mako. "Mako you're coming with us."

This surprised everyone.

"But I've only begun my training."

"Don't worry I believe you can handle it."

He gave Mako a confident smile. Mako then nodded her head ready to go as well.

"My lord are you sure?" Hikoma asked.

"Don't worry. Mako can handle it." Takeru replied.

"Very well." Hikoma said. Then he handed Mako a sodophone.

"I wish you six the best of luck."

With that the six shinkengers ran towards a new battle.

The Gedoshu were found attacking people near a lakeside area. A bunch of Nanshi Renchu lead by **(Lets just go with the main Ayakashi from episode 4.) **The Ayakashi was about to hut two kids but then the Origami attack.

"That's far enough Gedoshu!" Takeru shouted.

"Shinkengers! I was wondering when you were going to show up now I will defeat all six of you!" Then the monster suddenly realized what he said. "Wait six? I was told there were only five."

"Made a few changes." Chiaki said.

"Let's go." Takeru ordered.

"Sodophone! Ippitsu Souju!

"Sushi Changer Ikkan Kenjo!"

With that the six Samurai transformed into their respective suits.

"Shinken Red. Shiba Takeru."

"The same blue. Ikenami Ryunosuke.

"The same green. Tani Chiaki."

"The same yellow. Hanaori Kotoha."

"The same gold. Umemori Genta."

"Behold Gedoshu as we introduce our new member." Takeru announced.

"Shinken Pink. Shigeru Mako."

"The Samurai Sentai authorized by providence! Shinkenger! Going Forth!"

"Five, six it doesn't matter how many of you there are this is your last day. Nanashi Renchu attack!"

"Let's go!" Takeru ordered.

The Shinkengers charged at the Renchu. Mako did good when just using the shinkenmaru but when she tried using an actually attack didn't work.

The Ayakashi notice and focused his attention on attacking her.

Unlike the Renchu Mako had trouble dealing with the Ayakashi.

"Hmph is that all you can do Shinken Pink."

The Ayakashi was about to finish her off but Takeru came and blocked the attack.

"Mako you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Remember what I told you about how to make Mojikara works?"

"I'm trying."

"Look behind you."

Mako turned to see the people who were attack watching.

"We don't fight just to fight we fight to protect people. That desire to protect, those feelings help power our Mojikara."

Mako took what Takeru said to heart and focused her power into her sword.

"Shinkenmaru Tenku no mai!"

The attack knocked the Ayakashi down on his feet.

"You did it." Takeru said.

"Thanks to you. Let's finish him together."

The two of them spun their elemental disk.

"Shinkenmaru! Futuari no Mai!"

The Ayakashi was then engulfed in a tornado of fire destroying him.

Seconds later however he revived as a giant.

"What happen didn't we just destroy him?" Mako asked.

"The Gedoshu have two lives." Ryunosuke replied. "One normal size the other giant."

Takeru then handed Mako the turtle origami.

"Follow after us."

"Origami dai henge!" Takeru and the others called out.

"Origami dai henge!" Mako copied.

"Now we can finally combine. Right Tono-sama?" Kotoha asked

"Yes."

"Now Mako get ready." Chiaki said."

"For what?" Mako asked.

"This." Takeru said. "Samurai Gattai!"

The five origami combined.

"Shinkenoh! United under providence."

Mako was amazed by what she was seeing "Amazing but wait where's Genta?"

"Right here. Samurai henge!"

Genta's ebi origami then transformed.

"Daikaioh! Transformed under providence! Finally I get to fight along Shinkenoh!"

"Focus Genta." Ryunosuke said.

Both Daikaioh and Shinkenoh then charged at the Ayakashi. He didn't stand a change and was defeated very quickly.

"Daishinken! Samurai Giri!"

Daikaioh Minami! Ebigata Daimyo Oroshi!"

The Ayahkashi was then destroyed.

"With that this chapter is brought to a close!" Takeru announced.

"Alright now everyone I propose a big clap of victory for Mako on her first day." Genta said.

With that the five of them gave Mako a rhythmic clap.

"Thank you everyone." Mako said.

As the six of them were walking home Mako promised to make them dinner.

The others looked to Takeru to see if he came up with an idea.

"Hold on Mako this was a big day for you, you shouldn't have to cook. The Kuroko will take care of that tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Very well then."

Takeru and the others then breathed a sigh of relief.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Second Attempt

Even with Mako now a part of the Shinkengers Takeru knew that this didn't mean that they could relax he knew that the future battles would be just as tough. One day he called a meeting with everyone on what they should do. Takeru then presented to them a black box.

"My lord isn't that the Inomaru?" Jii asked.

"Yes I think it is about time we unseal it." Takeru said.

"But Take-chan no one has been able to since the first Shinkengers." Genta said.

"That's where you come in Genta. Originally there were never six Shinkengers but then you came in. Your Mojikara is different from ours. I believe it has to power to finally unseal the Inomaru."

Genta smiled.

"Just leave it to me."

Genta then took the Inomaru and started working on how to activate it. Meanwhile the other five were busy training.

As Takeru and Chiaki were having a sparring match Takeru noticed something coming at him and Chiaki.

"Get Down!" Takeru yelled.

Takeru noticed that it was a dart he realized who it was. Just then the assassin who tried to kill him before appeared from the bushes charging at Takeru with a dagger. Takeru dodged every strike the assassin threw at him he could touch the blade cause if he was right the dagger was soaked in poison.

However after Takeru dodged another strike he saw that the assassin set it up and pulled out another blade and Takeru wasn't going to be able to dodge it in time.

"Shiba this time I will have my revenge!" The assassian yelled.

Just then something blocked the assassians other blade,turned out to be Mako's sword. Then the other shinkengers came to Takerus side.

"So this is the assassin you guys faced before?" Mako asked.

"The same." Chiaki replied.

"What do you have against our lord?!" Ryunosuke yelled.

"It's because the Shiba clan exist that I lost my entire family!" The assassin shouted.

"What are you talking about? What family do you belong to?" Takeru asked.

The assassin answered. "The Shiraishi family."


End file.
